


Valentine's Morning

by flareprincess



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareprincess/pseuds/flareprincess
Summary: There is no feeling so purely warm and safe as waking up in the arms of the person you love. Jinkx was the one that taught Dela this, melting her years of trauma, stress and loneliness away with each morning that she stayed, holding her against her chest, every inch of bare skin radiating the warmth within each of their souls.Dela treasures each morning spent with Jinkx by her side. And while Valentine’s Day is no exception, Jinkx’s gift reminds Dela just how much she loves her.A warm and cozy Valentine’s day fic. I cried while writing this because it’s so loving and made me so happy. I hope this makes everyone feel warm and fuzzy too.
Relationships: BenDeLaCreme/Jinkx Monsoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Valentine's Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (flare-princess.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Also can you believe I'm posting a G-rated fic because I can't. And yet here we are. :) <3

There is no feeling so purely warm and safe as waking up in the arms of the person you love. Jinkx was the one that taught Dela this, melting her years of trauma, stress and loneliness away with each morning that she stayed, holding her against her chest, every inch of bare skin radiating the warmth within each of their souls. Nothing needed to be said, or done, or thought, because all the care was given and received in the simple act of staying and being. 

It didn’t feel extra special this morning, despite it being the infamous romance holiday, but that’s because it was the exact level of special that it needed to be every single day regardless. Dela had felt warm and safe and comforted as she fell asleep, as she slept, as her body started to awake, and as her mind started to catch up to her awakeness. And while the turning, whirling anxious energy of her brain was bound to seep in sometime, it would not be now — no, that didn’t even occur to her body to tense up. Because Jinkx was there, soft body pressed against her back, arm around her loosely. One of the most beautiful parts about these mornings was that Dela could never tell if Jinkx was awake or asleep, because she never ceased to hold her the same way, never strove to leave her or stir away from her. Jinkx needed this care and love as much as Dela did, and neither of them ever had to ask or beg for it, no, it was given openly. 

Dela stretched, eyes half open, and hummed the tiniest sleepy noise. Jinkx curled her fingers gently into Dela’s chest and that’s how she knew she was awake. Good. She wanted to truly be with her. 

Signaled by Dela’s arch, as they’ve created their own intimate silent language, Jinkx pressed her hand harder into her, holding her tighter, keeping her safer. Dela sighed into it, attuned to the warmth of Jinkx’s strong hand on her chest, the softness and heat radiating from her against her back, how her pillow pressed into her cheek, the softness of every stitch of her blanket protecting her from the rest of the world. 

“Hmmm, good morning,” Dela finally mewed with a sleepy sniff and groan. 

Jinkx let out a quiet giggle, voice still a warm whisper. “Good morning sweetheart.” She could feel Jinkx consider moving her hand before any of her muscles moved, through that intimate knowledge of their energy again, and Dela placed her hand over hers, grip loose but more than enough to keep her there. They both knew it wasn’t a burden. Merely a signal. Jinkx just pressed her face deeper into Dela’s hair with a sleepy hum of her own. “Happy Valentine’s day.” 

Dela couldn’t help but let out a loose giggle. “Happy Valentine’s day.” 

Dela could feel the clever smile in Jinkx’s energy without having to see her face. “I’m surprised you weren’t up at 5am working on some elaborate scheme,” Jinkx teased with a quiet laugh. “I’m not disappointed. It just seems like something you would do.” 

Tugging Jinkx’s arm in closer, Dela laughed in return. “I’ve plotted the entire day out.” She didn’t have to say anything else to ensure the joke, nor did Jinkx have to reply with a sparring tease. They knew. “This is part one.” She giggled again, pulling Jinkx’s arm in for one more squeeze before turning over to face her. She pulled her body an inch off the bed with a huff to pull her mane of long, black hair — now tangled from sleep — out from under her, before landing back on the soft pillow and smiling sleepily up at her partner. Every time Dela saw Jinkx’s face, her heart leapt, whether it was after days apart or the after the seconds spent walking around to the passenger side of the car. This was, of course, no exception; her hazel eyes were bright in the morning light, with little kernels of sleep in their corners. The apples of her cheeks were speckled with a rosy undertone, giving life to her pale skin. A single strand of strikingly red hair fell in front of her face, which she seemed to not notice. Dela always wanted to take in every detail of her, savor every inch and every moment, until she remembered that Jinkx wasn’t going anywhere. She would get to look at this woman for the rest of time. She was sure of it. And this allowed her to be in the moment, rather than race to remember it. 

Jinkx smiled as Dela did, and her eyes shared that same delicate thankfulness that Dela’s did as they took in each other’s existences. Yet even in this, Jinkx was still Jinkx, and Dela knew she was about to get clever with her as soon as the corner of her mouth twitched. “Well I was going to get up and have something ready for you when you woke up.” She briefly scratched a small tickle against Dela’s hip, making her jolt and smile against her will, until her energy and tone melted back into calm. “But this is much more important.” She pressed her palm into Dela’s hip, pulling her closer, and Dela wrapped her leg around Jinkx’s, their soft thighs resting comfortably against each other. It was a symbol of claim and protection, but in the purest way. They were together as one, and no one was going anywhere. 

Biting her lip, Dela smiled, her own unyielding tendency toward wit showing itself through the sleepy morning calm. “I wouldn’t have allowed it anyway. This morning was part of my plan.” 

Jinkx giggled, tilting her head back, cheeks waking up and getting subtly pinker with the excitement of quiet banter. “Of course you wouldn’t have, how could I have imagined anything else.” 

“That’s my girl,” Dela said with a clever grin. 

“Am I?” Jinkx laughed. “I thought you were my girl.” It was true that they had generally adopted this playful hierarchy — which was for sure, definitely, absolutely not tied to them being strictly a top and bottom respectively or anything — but that didn’t mean that Dela didn’t like to toy the line. She was a bit of a brat afterall. Not like Jinkx didn’t love that. 

“That’s also true.” As she giggled, she realized that they were both mostly awake now, the cover of sleep slowly dissipating — but not revealing anxiety underneath. Not when they were safe and free like this. Dela tilted her head and looked up at Jinkx through her eyelashes. “But now you’ve got me curious.” 

“Oh have I?” Jinkx’s smile widened, and the hand on Dela’s hips pushed her onto her back, Jinkx perching herself casually above her. “You want to see what my Valentine’s day plot was?” 

Dela laughed openly at Jinkx’s silliness, her hands reaching out to grasp onto Jinkx, enjoying her closeness. In other times she would have acted coy, but now she was unashamed — “I do want to see.” 

Jinkx’s grin was vibrant and her eyes shone with love and amusement. “Are you sure? That means I have to get up.” 

Dela huffed an overexaggerated pout. “Whyyy?” She pressed her fingers into Jinkx’s soft back. “Can’t you just materialize it here?” 

“I have a lot of talents, but magic is not one of them. Well, unless you count drag. But teleportation sadly is not in most drag queens’ book of tricks.” Jinkx only stopped grinning for the time it took to press a kiss onto Dela’s forehead, and Dela felt her skin tingle there, awake and excitedly taking in every touch of Jinkx, everywhere. “Can I go get it?” 

Dela couldn’t suppress her wild grin or keep back her laugh. Her bratty character always faltered to Jinkx’s charm, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. “Yes please.” 

“Alright.” She pressed another kiss to Dela’s forehead, this time brief and declarative. “I’ll be right back.” As she leapt from the bed, she turned back and pointed at Dela. “And close your eyes!!” Dela covered her hands with her face, but visibly peeked behind her fingers, the glow of being a troublemaker shining in her chest. Jinkx laughed, somehow both a giggle and a cackle, and came back over to the bed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Dela’s face. The black-haired woman caught it just in time and pulled it down to her chest, peeking over it. “Close them!!” 

With a bratty eyeroll, Dela begrudgingly complied. “Fine. I promise.” 

“Good girl,” Jinkx teased with another giggle, and scurried away. Dela kept her eyes closed dutifully, and her fingers clutched the velvety soft blue pillow in eager wait. When Jinkx’s footsteps returned in an equally eager scurry, Dela wanted desperately to open her eyes, but she knew she couldn’t, out of respect for Jinkx. Two things of different weights and sizes were placed at the foot of the bed, pulling at the covers at Dela’s feet, and Dela’s heart tingled in anticipation, before Jinkx proclaimed, “You can look now!” Dela opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows to be greeted with an oversized teddy bear wearing a t-shirt printed with Dela’s favorite picture of the two of them together — an outrageously silly photo from a photobooth session from years ago — and a carefully decorate box that was bigger than it should be for a Valentine’s present. “Ta-da!” Jinkx sang with a delighted, proud giggle, and was matched with a loud laugh from Dela, tilting her head back and showing off her vibrant smile. 

Dela sat up and pushed the covers off of herself, too excited to register the cold air, reaching immediately for the bear. It was half her size — which perhaps wasn’t saying much, she is rather small — and she was overjoyed to find it impeccably soft and perfectly squishy as she pulled it into her chest for an inaugural hug. The choice of photo reflected Jinkx’s characteristically adorable yet slightly off-beat personality, and Dela wouldn’t have expected it, or wanted it, any other way. Just barely peeking over the top of the bear as she held it, “I love him,” Dela declared, words muffled from her mouth still pressed into its softness. 

“I knew you would,” Jinkx grinned. Not a ‘thank you’ or an ‘I’m glad’, no, Jinkx was proud, and Dela loved her for it. The redhead, still makeupless and with wild bedhead, grabbed the box and thrusted it at her. “Open it!” 

God, Jinkx’s smile was making her whole body melt and tingle and glow. She was so delighted to be giving to Dela, proud to show off what she’d done and excited to see her reaction. Jinkx was so forcefully, shamelessly, entirely herself, and Dela ached with love. She set the bear down only to take the box— it was heavier than she expected and she looked up at Jinkx with playful skepticism. “What did you do?” she pressed. 

“Open it!!” She was still grinning. 

The white box, shining with a glittery gold pattern, was wrapped in a bright pink ribbon tied in a perfect bow. Dela knew how bad Jinkx was with tying ribbons, and it made her warm with love to think about how long she must have spent making this one as beautiful as it was. She unraveled the ribbon and opened the box to find it filled with all sorts of self care items, which were, of course, thematically pink and red. She pulled each item out one by one, quickly catching on that each had a note attached, scrawled in red pen in Jinkx’s half-cursive script. The face mask — _‘To remind you of your glow.’_ The heart shaped bath bomb — _‘To melt away your anxieties.’_ The cherry blossom candle, her favorite scent — _‘Because you’re a light in my life.’_ Dela couldn’t even continue pulling the gifts out of the box as her eyes filled with tears. The warmth of love was overwhelming, filling her to the brim and only escaping through tears. The present was all fittingly elaborate, unique and thought-through, as only a virgo mind could do. Dela always felt so privileged that she held space in that brilliant mind, that she was the one given such special care and love by this incredible person she could call her own. 

Even before more than two tears escaped her, Jinkx was beside her on the bed, gently wiping away her tears with her thumb, soft hands gently cradling her face. “Hey,” she whispered, voice dripping with care. 

Dela reached up to meet her hand and broke into a tearful smile. “You put so much care into this,” was all she could say, still overwhelmed by how wonderful her partner was and how special it made her feel to be a part of her life, worthy of her care. 

Jinkx pressed her forehead against Dela’s, warm and loving. “Of course I did, baby. Because it’s what you deserve.” Dela shook, another round of tears escaping her, falling to caught by Jinkx’s hand. “You deserve more than this, really. So much more. But I don’t think there’s any way to show you how incredible you are through material things.” 

This only made Dela cry harder, with a squeak and a laugh, as she curled into Jinkx’s embrace. She reached for her arm, and Jinkx brought it around her eagerly, pulling her even closer. Dela pressed her face into Jinkx’s neck; she smelled like sleep and honey and Jinkx, her favorite smells, which melted her soul whenever they greeted her. “I don’t know what to say,” she finally said with a sniff. “You are absolutely incredible, the most caring person I know. I’m blessed to know you and so beyond privileged to be loved by you.” 

Jinkx pet her hair, and Dela could feel the small smile in her energy. “I feel the same about you, love. I just want to take care of you, and give you as much love as you deserve.” Dela leaned deeper into her, and Jinkx held her tighter, bodies pressed together so tight they couldn’t be pulled apart. “That’s why I made this gift. I wanted you to be cared for even when I’m not here.” 

Dela couldn’t help her teary smile and sat up just enough to look into Jinkx’s loving hazel eyes. She pressed Jinkx’s hand into her chest just where it is when they hold each other each morning. “You’re always here.”


End file.
